Cameras, and devices containing cameras, such as smartphones, are used to capture images of individuals and groups. Groups take candid and posed photographs, some of which employ a time delay function of the camera or device or a remote control device connected to the camera to trigger the capture of an image. Wearable computing devices, such as smart watches and glasses, having one or more sensors have recently become popular. Wearable computing devices can be used to chart activities, such as exercise and rest, using the one or more sensors embedded within the wearable computing device. Although some cameras can employ remote controls, controllers for cameras are often limited to enabling a user to remotely trigger a shutter of the camera or manually adjust camera settings.